The last of the breed
by Large-frozen-rat
Summary: The beginning of the end of Bakura's 978 year old reign.
1. Chapter 1

Bakura sighed. He looked at his pale skin, his white hair. Looking into the mirror, he could see the faint pink glow of his eyes. He slammed his fist angrily into his counter. The wood cracks. He sighed again. Warily, he looked around the room. There he saw the pictures of his dead loved ones. He became angry again.

The next morning, walking down the street in the rain, Bakura realized he hasn't fed for 72 hours. He takes out a small pocked mirror caked with dried blood, and sees that the wrinkles were coming back. A terror springs up inside him. He rushes down a familiar alleyway, seeing the remains of his last meal partially hidden behind some garbage bags. A woman in her mid-thirties turned down the alleyway where Bakura was hiding. She was tall, had long, black hair and was dressed in a tight leather suit.

_Perfect_, Bakura thinks. As she nears the dumpster he was hiding behind, his senses prick up, searching for anyone else that might be coming down the alley. No one. He jumps out at full speed and tackles the woman, slitting her throat before she could let out a sound. Blood trickled out of her throat, mixing in with the rainwater and forming a small red, sticky stream. _No!_ Bakura thought franticly. He plunged his now sharp fangs into her throat, drinking the blood as its sticky redness stained his shirt. Bakura felt himself looking younger now, a little color returning to his face. His hair grew softer, and color returned to his eyes.

Bakura dragged the remains behind some more trash bags. Blood was still coming out of the body. Then he heard footsteps. Bakura fled the scene as fast as he could, hoping not to be caught.

The next morning, he turned on the TV, expecting the worst. There, on the first channel he turns to, is the story he had been dreading. "Woman found murdered in alleyway". He slumped down into his chair. "FUCK!", he screamed out. Everyone knew now that there was a murderer about. Not that they knew that it was him, but they still knew there was one lurking the streets. Bakura imagined what would happen if they found out it was him, _They would throw me into a prison and torture me, then kill me with a_ silver _knife! _His ears pricked up, thinking he heard someone approaching his room. The footsteps continued on, down the hallway.

**Thank you for reading, this is only page 1 of chapter 1. Review if you would like to.**


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he was not alone in the world. Other vampires must be roaming the vast continents. The desire to feed on people was powerful, and no one could resist Lord Voargus. _That bloody little shit did this to me!_ He thought. The rest of his family had been killed hundreds of years ago. _I'm 987, or maybe 997... I can't even remember how old I am! _When he and his family went on an expedition to Breakfall Island on a boat called "River Horse", Voargus attacked the island and infected the inhabitants with Porymophelic Vylkita, or as some know it, Vampirism. It easily spread into Europe, infecting many people. _Leonardo Di Vinci… Yes, he was one of us. _

Bakura always feared of spreading it to people he knew, and therefore shunned most of his friends. He would never kiss anyone, or share food or drink. He was pictured as a sort of loner.

Vampire hunters killed his family last year. Bakura could still hear his brother's cry of pain as he was stabbed with a silver knife. _Ryou... _He teared up, crying uncontrollably as images of his family crossed his mind. Then he stood up, stricken with a thought. _I have to go! I have to leave the city and live in the woods! They wont find me there and I wont be able to infect others!_

(•_•)

The next morning, as Bakura and his best friends were leaving a café, nine men stopped them short. "We know one of you four is a vampire!" the leader of the group said. Bakura froze. _NO! I was going to escape tonight! _ Melvin quickly said, "You guys are crazy! Vampires! HAH! No way, they don't exist!". One of the men threw a serrated throwing knife, which struck Melvin in the throat. As the blade collided with the skin, they could hear flesh ripping, followed by a scream. Melvin fell on the floor gargling blood as he attempted to scream. A large flow of blood started to stream out of the wound. Bakura grabbed the necklace his father gave him and whispered his name into it. He started to get dizzy, then found himself in the middle of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura stood up, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He was standing in the middle of a forest, next to a floating blue crystal. Several skeletons, with wooden stakes accompanied by several silver crosses in their chests lay nearby. The crystal let out an eerie blue light and a loud hum. He ran his fingers across its jagged edges. His attention turned back to the skeletons. With a look of dismay, he recognized the Amulet of Stars on his mother's skeleton, and the Emblem Ring of the Stars on his father's skeleton. _They must have escaped to here before they were killed… But they were ambushed. _

(•_•)

Bakura walked for about a mile before he reached his old cabin. A look of horror stuck his face as he noticed smoke coming out of the chimney. He was about to run away when Marik burst out of the door and grabbed his arm.

"WAIT!" Marik yelled.

"Marik? But… how did you find the cabin?"

"You dropped the necklace when you disappeared and I used it!"

"Why would you come looking for someone like me? I'm a monster…"

"Because I love you, Bakura."

Bakura was astounded. He always had a secret love for Marik, but refused to do anything with it because of his Vampirism.

"And I have a cure." Marik continued.

"A cure? A CURE? Marik I always loved you too! We can finally be together! I was afraid of spreading it to you before, but you have a cure!" Marik pulled out a small crystal from his pocket, and held it in front of Bakura. The crystal instantly glowed and hit Bakura, knocking him back. He floated in the air as blue light encircled him and coiled around his arms and legs. Suddenly he could feel warmth growing inside his body, his youth returning. Blood started to flow in his ancient veins, and for the first time in nearly a thousand years, his heart started to beat rhythmically.

(•_•)

Bakura grabbed Marik's hand as they walked down towards the lake. The vast, blue water calmed Bakura down, and the trickle of the nearby stream soothed his nerves. They sat down together on a smooth, flat rock touching the edge of the water, and coated in plushy green moss. Wordlessly they started to make out, their hair tangling under the long, silvery vines covered in purple flowers of the wisteria. _This is how it should always be. _


End file.
